The packaging of products for storage and consumption is a significant global industry. Various known packages include cartons, boxes, cans, tubes, and pouches, to name a few. Packaged products encompass virtually any type of product that is available for consumption from large appliances to small incidental items.
One of the major types of packaging is the tubular container. A tubular container is generally circular in configuration, although other tubular container cross sections are known. Typically, these tubular containers are sealed at each end by an end closure. In some instances, the end closure is provided by a creased or folded seal so that the container takes on what is known as a tooth-paste tube configuration. Other tubular containers have end closures that are either pressed fit or roll sealed on the end of the tube.
When tubular containers are filled with the desired commodity, a bulk supply of tubes is usually provided with each of these tubes having one end closure already in place. The tube is placed vertically in a machine with the open end of the container oriented vertically. The commodity to be packaged is then dispensed into the tubular container and the remaining open end is sealed so that the product is packaged for ultimate use.
In one type of manufacturing process used, a transport apparatus is used which contains a plurality of tube holders which receivably retain the tubes at different stages while they are being filled and sealed. Typically, this process also includes an unload stage whereby the filled and sealed tube is ejected from its tube holder and deposited into a collection bin or the like. During the unload process, an unload assembly typically has an ejector rod which travels upwardly through the tube holder to punch-out the tube.
Unfortunately, it is not uncommon during the unload stage for the unload assembly and the associated tube holder to improperly align in registration with one another such that the ejector rod does not properly contact the tube as it plunges upwardly in an effort to knock out the tube from its holder. This can cause improper ejection of the filled tube, dislodgement of its tube holder, or other problems which disrupt the manufacturing process. Accordingly, there remains a need to provide a new and useful apparatus and methodology for ensuring proper alignment and registration of tube holders with unload assemblies during the unload stage of the manufacturing process. There is a further need to overcome the drawbacks associated with the prior art in such a manner which does not disrupt the manufacturing process. The present invention is particularly directed to satisfying these needs.